The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Photinia plant, botanically known as Photinia×fraseri×Photinia serratifolia and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Kolmavoca’.
The new Photinia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Boskoop, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new Photinia plants with intense red-colored developing leaves and tolerance to Powdery Mildew.
The new Photinia plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in June, 2006 in Boskoop, The Netherlands of Photinia×fraseri ‘Red Robin’, not patented, as the female, or seed parent with an unidentified proprietary selection of Photinia serratifolia, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Photinia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands in June, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Photinia plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Boskoop, The Netherlands since June, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Photinia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.